Watching You Silently
by extravagantmoon
Summary: When Jason sees Luka, he decides to keep her as his own. But she refuses to allow anyone to own her. So, naturally, she fights him off and escapes. Jason can't hold in his growing obsession with the girl and he goes after her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

My blood boiled slightly as I watched the teenagers stepped from their car, yelling and laughing, the same as always. I glared through the slits in my hockey mask as they began unloading their van, the hippie van-I believe this is what people called it. I observed the five children, three boys and two girls.

The girls were the typical whorish sluts that came here, only wishing for a 'scary', 'interesting', and 'exciting' place to have sex. I was tempted to pull my knife out now to kill them, but I must wait. I looked to the males. One was the typical jock, football player type, he looked exactly like the counselor that was supposed to be watching me that day…I pulled my knife at this realization, taking a step forward before mother spoke.

**You know the rules Jason. Learn their names, observe them, learn their habits until dark, and then make them suffer.**

I nodded slightly to her, though it looked as if I were randomly nodding. I replaced my knife into it's position and returned to my hidden place amongst the trees and bushes. I returned to observing the other two males. One had blonde hair falling to his shoulders and had many piercings, I believe they called his type an 'emo'. The last boy was scrawny, skinny and short. Messy brown hair and pale, freckled skin. He stood apart from the others, continuously looking at the road where the van was parked as he and his friends walked into my forest.

_Interesting._

I took a last glance to the rode and van before also turning to follow the fools into my forest.

-(.)-

It was nearly dark, the sun setting, when mother spoke. She told me to go to the van, something was happening. I had, once more, nodded and left for the van, leaving the disgusting teenagers in my camp. Unbelievably, they had decided to stay in the cabins! I shook my head slightly and looked to the road, taken aback in surprise as I looked at the figure.

A sleek, shiny black bike-a motorcycle I believe-rolled to a stop beside the van. The person took their helmet off as they turned the vehicle off, letting shiny black hair with a bright pink underside tumble down from the persons head. It was a female, a petite female. A teenager, obviously. I watched as she opened the van, through in her helmet, and pulled a small, one-shoulder bag from it and began walking into the forest, pulling her nearly waist length hair into a high ponytail.

I circled around her so that I was walking slightly in front of her and to her left side. She wore tight black tights that reached mid-calf. Her shirt was odd. It was red and the front flaps were held to her by a dark black piece of fabric tied around her waist. If I remember correctly, and I always do, it is a kimono top, something I learned from a book one of my victims was reading from right before I killed her. She had on black flats.

And even form here, I could see the calluses and cuts littering her hands, legs, and face. But she looked fit, almost as if she worked out daily. How curious. I was jolted from my thoughts as the girl stopped walking. I turned so that I was facing her.

She was tensed, her hands raised slightly in defense. Her eyes were scanning the forest, ground, and sky as she circled around on one foot. Looking closely, I could see her ears twitching slightly, listening for even the slightest movement.

I couldn't help the two emotions swelling up inside me. Anger and admiration. I couldn't help cursing myself for being so careless and distracted as to make a noise, and I was angered at my other emotion, admiration. As I said, I couldn't help but admire her sharp senses, though they would mean nothing when I came to kill her. Oddly, I'm almost upset that I'm going to kill her, I almost wished I could just keep her.

I shook my head slightly to myself as she began moving once more, though she stayed tense. That wouldn't do. I couldn't begin to develop attachments for my victims. And besides, even if I allowed myself to keep her, and mother didn't want to kill her, the girl would be frightened and then I would have to kill her form getting away, and that definitely wouldn't do. I sighed and tuned back into the teenagers as they came out to meet their friend.

-(.)-

Her name was Luka. I was tempted to smile, it was such a pretty little name. She was a pretty little thing.

_No! stop thinking like that, you fool. She will be dead by tonight anyways! Do you want to be attached to a dead teenager, whom is most likely a bad girl?_

**Now, now Jason dear. Do you really want to keep her?**

_Yes mother._

**Then you may have her. But, my dear, make sure she isn't with her so called 'friends' when you get rid of them, she wouldn't like that. And make sure when you get her, that you keep her in your room, you wouldn't want her to escape, now would you? Good, then go on, she is leaving them.**

I nodded once more to mother and watched as my girl walked from the disgusting teenagers she allowed herself to associate with. When she was completely gone, I turned back to the fools currently making out. I sneered behind my mask and slowly pulled my knife out as I made my way down to the camp, the teenagers completely unaware of my existence.

-(.)-

**A/N: Well, thank you everyone for reading! And yes, Luka is my favorite name, and I WILL be using Lauryl as the last name. Ok, anyways, if any of you have read my other stories, you know the drill. As long as I get one update for this chapter, I'll update next Monday! Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Friday the 13****th**** or any of it's characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde boy, the emo, was the first to go. He was so absorbed in the girl he was undressing that he didn't realize her screams were of fear, not pleasure. He didn't even have time to turn his head before I ran my machete through his chest, the girl pushed back in time to not be stabbed with him. I glared from behind my mask as she screamed for all she was worth, attempting to warn her friends of the danger. The scream ended quickly in a gurgle of blood as she fell to the floor. Dead.

After leaving their cabin, I went to the next, the one with the jock and blonde bimbo. She was just leaving the cabin, probably to see what her friend was screaming about, when I killed her. She didn't even scream, didn't even have the time to look at me in fear. But for once, I didn't mind, I wanted to make the boy suffer.

I sneered slightly as I came upon the boy, completely nude and obviously getting ready to be a bad boy, he was calling out to the dead girl on the porch. His shouts stopped, though, as soon as he saw me. He gulped in fear and his eyes widened, almost comically, as he stood. I continued my slow walk forward, thinking of the many ways I could torture him.

He stood and ran at me with his fist raised, ignoring his state of undress. I waited for him to get close enough before I swung. He screamed in pain as his now useless hand dropped to the floor. The blood gushing from the stump on his arm fell around him. I couldn't help the slight smile as I walked forward and swung.

I couldn't stop myself, swinging over and over, listening to him scream in pain and horror. I didn't stop until the blood only came in trickles. I panted slightly as I looked at the bloody mess at my feet. Limbs and chunks of flesh and guts were strewn about the floor, I couldn't help the happiness that flooded me.

I knew he wasn't the counselor, but he looked so much like him, it felt as if I were getting my revenge. Finally. I smirked, though it hurt me to do so, and walked from the mess. All I must do now is kill the scrawny boy, then I can retrieve my girl. My smirk softened to a smile as I thought about her.

I was cut from my thoughts of the girl by someone gasping. It was the boy, Kyle. He was staring at me in horror, a bag hugged tightly to his chest. He turned form me quickly and began running the direction he had come from. I tilted my head and contemplated the boy as I began walking forward.

They usually screamed for help before running, or they attempted to attack me, and others only screamed and huddled to the ground, as if that would protect them. But he ran, he didn't scream. And he had the sense to run back towards the vehicles.

I narrowed my eyes, that wouldn't do, I couldn't let him escape. I took a short cut, arriving there in seconds. I was surprised to see him already there and getting on my girls bike. She appeared from the van a moment later, handing the helmet in her hand to the boy. I walked forward quickly, I couldn't allow either of them to escape. The boys head turned first. After seeing me, he spoke out to Luka, keeping his eyes on me.

"Luka, he's here." He was surprisingly calm, as if he didn't fear me. And indeed, for as I looked into his eyes I saw no fear. Void of fear or anger, he looked away from to look at Luka, my girl. I, too, looked at her, only to once more be surprised by her. She held a knife in either of her hands as she spoke to Kyle.

"Kyle, I want you to take the bike and leave." She only looked form me for a moment as the boy began to protest. "No, it will be easier for me to go Kyle. Leave." Her last word was stated harshly, demanding the boy to leave. I couldn't help but be drawn to her a little more by her confidence and authority.

She looked back to me and I looked right back, allowing her to see my eyes through my mask. I didn't watch as the boy nodded and left, the bike kicking up dirt as it sped down the road. We kept on staring at each, even as the wind settled around us. The night was silent save the crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl. She would like it here, I know she would. It was all a matter of time.

"So, are you going to kill me?" I only continued to watch her as she spoke, choosing not to answer(not that I could if I wanted to). She only nodded, as if thinking to herself before she spoke again. "I take it you don't talk then." She began walking sideways, towards the van. "I guess I'll do the talking, shall I?" She was smart, I had to give her that.

"So I assume that you plan on killing me, no? Hmm" she kept walking, thinking to herself. "But you see, I can't allow you to do that. The boy, Kyle, I have to take care of him. If I had more time, I would gladly tell you our story for I know you would never tell another soul." She paused here as she stood by the car, the door open. I realized, surprised, that she had succeeded in distracting me enough to almost get in the car. My admiration for her only grew as I began walking forward. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand, our fight was ready to start. I grinned behind my mask, excited to force her into submission.

The knife came flying at me, faster and sooner than I expected. I waited for it to hit me, not wanting it to get away from me and allowing her the chance to reuse it. I was surprised when it buried itself on top of my heart, piercing deep enough to kill me, if I had been normal. But mother had offered me more protection, not wanting me to be hurt. I looked back up into her confused face as she held up her second knife. I walked forward again and raised my machete, ready to attack her if need be. She would not escape me.

The second knife hit me on the shoulder with more force than the first, ripping straight through the top of my shoulder. I bled, though this fact was not seen through my already bloody clothes. I looked back up to see her already starting the car. The anger inside of me grew and I leapt forward. I pulled her by her arm out of the car, ripping the door off of it's hinges before doing so.

I didn't care, at the moment, as I reached into the car and began tearing things apart. I didn't want her to escape. The only way she would get away from me was if she walked away with me lying dead on the forest floor, which wouldn't happen any time soon. I pulled her keys from the car and bent each one in half, destroying all of them. I threw the pieces to my feet as I turned to face my girl, only to see no one there.

I looked about me, searching for her angrily. How dare she leave me? She was suppose to be my girl, my good girl! How dare she be bad? I narrowed my eyes as I heard the sound of branches and leaves breaking not that far away. I set off, walking quickly, machete in hand. She would be mine.

-(.)-

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll update Monday, as long as I get one review for this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FRIDAY THE 13TH**** OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**


End file.
